


History Will Be Kind

by starcrossed92



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Blow Jobs, But mostly porn, Casual Sex, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, History Kink, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, The sin squad made me, honestly it Bellarke porn, we all have this kink don't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed92/pseuds/starcrossed92
Summary: Clarke has been aware of Bellamy Blake’s attractive nature since they met.But if he has to rub his physical appeal in her face Clarke's going to appreciate it.There are the obvious things to appreciate: like his hands. There's also little kinks she discovered she likes on him. Clarke really can’t explain half the things that turn her on.But the one thing that turns her on most is Bellamy Blake History Nerd.__or when Clarke has a History kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. This happened. Not only is it the first fic of length i've written in years this is also the sumtiest of all my fic. I really pushed myself to finish and write it so... now I'm sharing it. That doesn't mean it's any good.  
> This entire thing is down to my Sin band on tumblr so blame them...or join us I'm at; www.beronicakissed.tumblr.com

Clarke has been aware of Bellamy Blake’s attractive nature since they met.

Quite frankly he’s an unfair addition to the human race. But if he has to rub his physical appeal in her face Clarke's going to appreciate it.

There are the obvious things to appreciate: like his hands. The veins in his arms and the way his muscles contract. His jaw line when he’s studying. There's also little kinks she discovered she likes on him. Like when he wears his glasses or when he comes back from the gym still sweaty. Clarke really can’t explain half the things that turn her on.

But the one thing that turns her on most is Bellamy Blake History Nerd.

* * *

 

She first notices it one day when they’re all gathered round the TV in Raven’s apartment watching The Crown on Netflix. They’re 7 episodes in and all tipsy from Jaspers drinking game so basically, it’s become a bit of a mess. Clarke has known Bellamy since Octavia introduced her brother and roommate to each other freshman year. The pair of them haven’t necessarily always gotten along, but Bellamy moved to town to start lecturing at the University and somehow over a period of time they’ve actually become friends.

Bellamy had been quieter than usual but Clarke just assumes he’s tired from his new students bothering him at all hours. That is until she sees him role his eyes for the third time within 5 minutes. She furrows her brow at him and catches his eye. He just shakes his head and rolls his eyes at the TV. Clarke continues to watch until Miller finally speaks up.

“Dude I can hear you rolling your eyes. Let it go,” he sighs taking a swig from his beer.

“They aren’t even trying to make it accurate,” Bellamy huffs. Clarke watches as his jaw line tensed in annoyance. 

“Bellamy it’s a show. Enjoyable. Fun. All the things that are good for you!” Octavia laughs throwing popcorn at him.

“I’m just saying there are some things that could be better. Everyone knows the Queen Mother brought the Castle after the Kings death-”

“Literally nobody knows that,” Clarke says, sitting up in her seat.

“Okay well the use of flowers is ridiculous. This was just after the war, flowers were a luxury they didn’t just throw all over the place; and by her first wedding anniversary the Queen already had her first child. It’s like they didn’t even use Google for the basic facts…” Bellamy continues his rant and Clarke feels a warm feeling spread low in her stomach. She watches as he run’s a hand through his hair in frustration and she sucks in a breath. She’s never noticed how attractive he is when he gets so involved in something. The way his eyes get intense, the gestures he makes and the depth of his voice. It's hypnotising to watch from a distance and Clarke notices her heart rate increasing the more he talks.

She leaves soon after that, heading straight to her bed with Bellamy’s tirade playing over in her head.

Her fingers trace the path down her stomach working herself up, grazing her fingers closer and closer to her cunt. She pushes her legs up and undo her jeans, dipping under her underwear straight to the area between her thighs. She’s hot and wet which isn’t surprising she’s be craving this since Bellamy started his speech. She parts herself easily, her fingers sliding in making her whole body tingle.

Inclining her hips she eventually she slides two fingers in mewling at the pleasure she feels. She imagines a dark head between her thighs, one hand in her and the other running up to her tits. She closes her eyes and moves her hand faster; it’s easy to imagine golden skin and freckles breathing words into her skin pushing her higher and higher. She moans and pushes her chest out moving closer and closer to her edge.

Focusing on her image of Bellamy mouthing at her thigh and sucking gently the words he whisper become clearer and Clarke hears his historical criticisms from earlier echoing in her head. Her fingers work faster and she’s so fucking close. She moves her hips upwards and that’s all it takes and her orgasm floods her body and she clamps her mouth shut swallowing any sound, she rides the release, her mind going fuzzy as she gets lost in the sensation.

A few seconds pass as she re-centre’s herself.

Well fuck. History nerd Bellamy is definitely getting saved to her masturbation rotation.

 

* * *

 

The next time it happens it goes further than she's expecting.

She's been keeping her feelings for Bellamy and her love of his history rants firmly under lock.

They’re at a bar for Halloween. The whole thing’s winding down, but everyone’s still tipsy enough to be enjoying themselves. Raven has just smashed the shit of the spider shaped piñata, Murphy is making out with Emori in the darkest corner they could find, and Jasper’s performing a dance which Clarke just can’t quite stop watching. Bellamy comes weaving across the floor handing Clarke a drink.

“You look like you could use a double,” he offers.

She’s been rejecting any hints that she could have feelings for Bellamy Blake for the last two weeks. They’re not romantic in any way and that’s all there is to it.

He’s hot and she hasn’t had sex in a long time and that’s only reason that he’s been making a regular appearance when she closes her eyes and imagines something to help her get off.

“I feel like we haven’t drunk enough,” she replies, trying to forget the dream she had about him the other night. Accepting the drink, she leans back against the wall.

“Well looking after this lot requires a clear head,” Bellamy jokes indicating Jasper whose dancing is about to cause someone serious damage.

“Maybe a drink would make that dance look better?” Clarke wonders.

“Not a chance,” Bellamy laughs. They continue chatting and watch the rest of the group enjoy the last of the night until a man dressed in a Toga walks past.

Bellamy throws his head back dramatically and sighs.

“Just once I’d like to see a historically accurate Toga Candida.”

Clarke feels her stomach tug. She'd been wondering when the next time Bellamy would talk about historical accuracy would be, she's been looking forward to it and now it's here. He's wearing his glasses as well, and she's already recording this for later. It’s not that Clarke is usually this susceptible to Bellamy’s history talk, or so she tells herself, but he’d come as Superman for Halloween so he was wearing his glasses. That was unfair to society that he looked that good in glasses. They just added to Clarke’s appreciation of him and his whole attractive history nerd thing.

Okay, maybe it's a bit creepy to think about your best friend’s brother in a sexual way but in her defence, he’s really hot and it’s been a really,  _really_  long time.

“I think he was aiming for cheap,” Clarke answers trying to act casual.

“I know but there is not way enough material to even attempt to make a real Toga and even if they were the Toga Candida is for the upper classes only really.”

Clarke felt the coil in her stomach tighten.

“Slaves had to be trained in how to put them on so if you couldn’t afford a slave you wouldn’t be wearing a Toga. Obviously, there were different types not just the Toga Candida. Most of them were just for parading around in and showing off something especially the Toga Picta -”

Clarke grabs his arm hastily. Bellamy looks down at her, confused, and Clarke attempts to think through her haze to find something to say.

“I’m gonna…go,” She ventures, loosening her grip on his arm in an attempt to be more casual. Bellamy just shrugs and nods in acceptance.

“Cool, I’ll walk you home.”

Before she can object Bellamy grabbed her glass and headed toward the bar to return them and say goodbye to Octavia. Clarke grabbed her jacket and waited by the door.

She watches as Bellamy hugs his sister goodbye and took a deep breath as he came back towards her. They set off in the direction of Clarke’s apartment and she searches for anything that’ll take her mind off picturing Bellamy wearing glasses and a Toga because apparently that is something she especially likes.

“So, Octavia and Lincoln?” She asks casually, she’d wracked her brains for anything that wouldn’t lead to the topic of history. His sister’s love life seems pretty safe. “That’s going well.”

“It’s fine. I guess,” Bellamy replies slightly sullenly, “well enough that she’s getting involved in my love life.”

“Your little sister setting you up?” Clarke joked.

“More like pushing me into thing,” He answers vaguely, “how about you?”

“My love life?” Clarke snorted, “I’m thinking of taking up a career as a nun.”

“Well, being a nun isn’t so much a career as it is a life choice. In Christianity, it started with Saint Scholastica who– “

“Stop. Don’t. Please.” Clarke snaps, throwing her head back.

Bellamy stops confused but Clarke carries on walking to the steps of her apartment building. She sighs and looks over at Bellamy who is just behind her still looking confused by Clarke’s sudden outburst.

She really wished she’d had more to drink for the conversation that was about to happen.

“I’m sorry. It’s not you.”

“So, what you hate history? Am I just boring you Clarke?”

“No! It’s honestly nothing like that,” Clarke offers. Bellamy watches her, waiting for more of an explanation. “It’s that when you talk about history it’s kind of …hot?” Clarke flushed with embarrassment.

Bellamy looked shocked for a second but then his face relaxed and a smirk passed onto his face.

“So, if I started talking about history right now, it would turn you on?” He asks taking a step forward.

“Well. Yes but-” Clarke started.

“So, if we went upstairs and I told you some history facts would that be good?” Bellamy tested.

Clarke considered her options for a second.

____________________________

 

When Clarke found herself pressed up against her bedroom door she was certain she’d made the right decision.

“The eruption in Pompeii happened in 79AD,” Bellamy murmured as he ran his hands under Clarke’s shirt. She feels her gut tighter and she pushes Bellamy’s shirt off his shoulders. Her chest is already pounding and she feels her clit throbbing along with it. She kisses him again once she’s pulled her own T-shirt off. The kiss is hard and messy but neither of them seems to be able to slow down.

The appreciative “mmm” that comes from the back of her throat as Bellamy traces a path down her neck scraping his teeth along her skin is the only sound she can seem to make. She missed the way he carried her to the bedroom, too occupied with rubbing herself against him. He drops her on the bed and Clarke runs her hands through Bellamy’s hair while he pulls down her jeans and comes back up to meet her face to face.

“The ancient Greeks…” he kisses along the cup of her bra, “…life expectancy was 45 years.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke groaned. Bellamy just hummed in response pulling at the cup of her bra.

“You can stop saying history facts and just fuck me instead.” She feels him smile into her left breast as he pulls of her bra. He starts to move further down her body pressing kisses into her skin. She wraps her hands in his hair and pulls him back up.

She meets his eyes, they’re wide and clear. She sees the look he gives her and she wants to pause and trace the freckles that map his cheeks, run her hands along his jaw but then his fingers slip beneath her underwear and she forgets it all, focusing on the tentative strokes along her. She flips them when she feels him start to move his head down.

“Condom?” She asks hovering over him. Bellamy’s closes his eyes and groans as she moves over him. His hands wander up her legs and to her back ghosting back again.

“Drawer. Top drawer.” There’s a fumble as Clarke reaches over and Bellamy chucks off his pants. It feels too long for Clarke and she thinks Bellamy agrees when she sinks down onto him and he grits his teeth and sucks in a breath. She’s wet and ready and she slips as far as she can and pauses waiting till she’s use to the feel of him. He bucks his hips slightly and she begins to move slowly at first but quickening the pace.

He pulls up and kisses her gently as she pushes up and down creating a rhythm. It’s opposites. Their kisses slow and their pace fast. His hips start to meet her pace and she’s crying out. His mouth is all over her breasts, her neck, her mouth, and his hands are on her ass, suddenly the angle changes as she leans forward to meet him in a kiss and that’s all it takes. Clarke comes hard, crying out into his shoulder.

Clarke finds herself having sex with Bellamy on a regular basis.

It seems to be an unspoken agreement not to tell anyone.

They hangout as a group and act as though Bellamy hasn’t tied Clarke up to the headboard and made her scream so loud the neighbours banged on the door.

Their relationship has always been based in fervour. Something always burning. A pull of being tangled together neither of them can escape. At the start, it was harsh and unforgiving. They fought and they battled until eventually something switched and the ice trickled out into friendship and warmth. And now? Now there was definitely more than warmth.

“Clarke…fuck,” Bellamy breathes as Clarke scrapes her nails down his thighs.

She sucks the tip of his cock humming in response. Bellamy is larger and fuller than she’s had before but she’s fucking enjoying this. The sounds he makes are better than she could have expected. She’s settled into a rhythm, bobbing her head. She focuses on the head with her lips using her hand to grip the base and using the same rhythm to jack him off. One hand tightens on her hair and the other drops to the sheet. He makes another noise that sounds like her name and Clarke can’t help but attempt to smirk. Bellamy’s fingers contract in her hair. She licks the tip again and his hops stutter upwards. She sucks again and moves her hand and the exact same time. She feels the jerk in his hips and the jump of his come hitting the back of her throat. She moves slower easing off until she feels Bellamy fully relax.

“Did that reduce your stress levels?” Clarke asks coming level to him on the bed. Bellamy laughed and rolls over to face her.

“Yeah, it helped,” he replied running a hand up her spine and gently tugging on the ends of her hair

“I didn’t even mention specific historical events before you jumped me.”

“I didn’t jump you!” Clarke objected, swatting his hand away and tugging the sheet up to cover them both.

“Tell that to the stack of ungraded papers I’ve left abandoned on my table.” Clarke rolled her eyes and nudged her foot against his leg.

There was a brief pause where they both recovered their breathing. She had shown up with the intention of returning Game of Thrones but then she’d seen him stressed out sitting at his kitchen table messy hair grading a stack of history papers from his freshman class. All she’d done was offered to help relax him. Like a good friend with benefits would.

Having a friend with benefits relationship with Bellamy Blake wasn’t as challenging as Clarke had thought, they had hung out alone before anything happened so finding herself spending time with him just as much now wasn’t a shock. Just, nowadays it usually involved mind-blowing orgasms and nudity. It wasn’t that Clarke wasn’t enjoying it, because more orgasms in any form were a bonus, she just felt as though there was an understood line that they didn’t cross where feelings or their situation wasn’t to be discussed. Another of their unspoken rules was that spending the night was off limits. One of them would drag themselves away from the other and they’d both end up sleeping alone. Clarke’s phone buzzed from across the room and a second later Bellamy’s did the same.

Bellamy leans over Clarke and grabs his phone reading the text off the screen.

“It’s Raven she wants to know who’s going tonight,” Bellamy delivered.

Clarke considered it for a moment then asked Bellamy, “Are you going?”

“I still have a stack of papers to grade,” he replied.

“I have to work on my designs, you want to stay in and order takeout?” Clarke offered.

“Sounds good, do you want to stay here tonight?” he asked casually putting his phone down.

Clarke froze for a second. Over the last couple of weeks, the idea that she could have feelings for Bellamy were only increasing. She’d realised she enjoyed his company more than most people, when she needed someone to talk her down from the edge she went to him. When she wanted to talk something through she went to him. When she wanted comfort she always found herself at Bellamy’s door. And now here he was breaking their unspoken rule and offering for her to spend the night.

“Only if I can borrow your favourite grounders top?” She replies smiling over at him.

Bellamy shook his head and through his arm over his head, “whatever the hell you want princess,” he mumbled.

Clarke watched as the corner of his mouth twitched up.

 

* * *

 

Clarke was nervous.

She was sitting in the 4th row from the back watching some acclaimed academic introduce Bellamy Blake to an audience that would probably decide the future of his career.

She’d been helping him rehearse his presentation for the last few weeks, tweaking bits and adding in word choices for him. She knew he was prepared and yet here she was wringing her hand waiting to see him deliver his presentation.

Their relationship over the last month had, from Clarke’s point of view, exceeded the usual limits for friends with benefits. Spending 4 nights a week wrapped up in the same bed, walking along streets holding hands and shopping for food together were all activities very much in the romantic relationship area.

Honestly, she kind of wishes she’d never mentioned her history kink to him.

That’s what had started this whole thing and now she was sitting here watching him deliver his presentation half turned on and half in love with him.

It was ridiculous.

When he finally finished, she heard Octavia cheer loudly next to her and her hands automatically clapped hard as he exited off the stage blushing slightly at the applause.

He looked back over his shoulder and met Clarke’s eye smiling gently at her.

She was so fucked.

They met Bellamy at the reception after he’d finished accepting congratulations and compliments from the faculty heads and visiting lecturers.

“Bellamy!” Octavia called gesturing Bellamy over to their small group, hugging him tightly when he reached them.

“That was amazing! I’m so proud you managed to make being a history nerd work for you!” Bellamy laughed and let go of Octavia accepting Lincoln’s handshake.

“Impressive Blake. Even dealt with the one heckler,” Raven grinned at him.

“Who knew Sexuality in the Roman political system was such a controversial topic,” he joked, eyes wandering over to Clarke. She smiled gently at him and quietly moved towards him as the rest of the group decided to go check out the free bar so they could all celebrate properly.

Clarke stayed next to him waiting till everyone was out of the way before she reached out for his hand. Bellamy smiled down at her.

“You did good Blake,” she said gently reaching up and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks,” he blushed, “and thanks for coming.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Clarke then added, “I’m sure plenty of people want to congratulate you.”

Bellamy nodded and moved his eyes across Clarke’s face.He seemed to be looking for something. Clarke let her face relax and continued to meet his eye. Bellamy dipped his brow before taking a breath and faking offhandedness.

“Probably, but I’m hoping to pick up a very particular lady with a history kink.” Clarke laughed loudly and beamed up at Bellamy. He smiled at her but surveyed her carefully waiting for a response.

“Really? because I came here hoping to pick up a History Professor who’d talk nerdy to me,” Clarke sparred back.

Bellamy grinned back at her squeezing her hand gently. Clarke pulled her shoulders back slightly and took a steadying breath.

“I’m also looking for someone who’s willing to go public. How about you?” Bellamy nodded and looked down at Clarke. He met her eyes and waited for a second. She could feel his hand still in hers, his thumb running across the back of her hand. He reached out and placed his hand on Clarke’s hip. Clarke moved in and placed her hand on the back of Bellamy's neck gripping gently. He wet his lips in response moved in closer.

“I could deal with that,” he answered before closing the distance and pressing a lingering kiss on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
